1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attention has been focused on a technique for forming a transistor using a thin semiconductor film formed over a substrate having an insulating surface (also referred to as a thin film transistor (TFT)).
For example, a transistor whose active layer includes an amorphous oxide including indium (In), gallium (Ga), and zinc (Zn) is disclosed (see Patent Document 1).